RWBY Volume One Rebooted: An Embellishment
by Alexander II Mapleshield
Summary: Hullo my dear readers. For those of you who are wondering, I was issued a challenge not too long ago by a good friend, and this is it. This is how I think the first Volume of RWBY should have gone.


Author's Note.

Before getting fully into this, I would just like to clarify, that this is not the RWBY story that I was going to publish.

This is how I reimagined the First Volume of RWBY possibly going. I will be trying to stick as closely as I can to the Original Story set by Monty Oum, bar with a few changes to be made here or there – mostly dialogue and _some_ action, as well as a few other comedic moments. Though to explain it more fully, this is a joint project between myself and two other people, examining the Butterfly Effect. That said, the only source material I'm going to be referencing for this project will be the original episodes, their transcripts and the RWBY Wikia.

I am fully aware that there is a RWBY Manga and apparently a Comic book, but I've elected not to use them. Just because, I didn't want to, and somehow, even though they were approved by RoosterTeeth, I'm not quite sure they did the original episodes justice – as those were plots originally written by Monty. And while I've finished reading one of the Mangas, but I'm not sure if I'd like to reference it. Somehow, the one I read both exceeds and falls short of my expectations.

Also, I have to pay to read the comic, and even though it isn't even more than a dollar to read, I don't have an available credit card at the moment.

With that established, if some parts of this story seem to mimic, or resemble the excluded source material above, I'm sorry to say it, but that isn't what I'd had in mind.

Now some of you maybe wondering what this is all about. Well, since my online life had briefly been reduced to my phone, I'd been more focused on actually writing an original RWBY story that I've had in mind for at least a year and a half now – whenever volume four came out – and I've been trying to work on it since. But a little while ago, a friend called me, and we got to chatting.

After a few good one-liners and some happy gossip, he gave me an interesting challenge: Reboot the first volume of RWBY, and feel free to change it however you want to. He gave me a week to complete it. I didn't think it was nearly enough time – especially since I like to go back and make revisions when I read what I've written and suddenly hear something different in my head. I had asked for some extra time, but he said no, and I set to work. None the less, this took more than one week to complete.

An important thing to note here, in writing this, I realized that there is an interesting possibility that I had previously overlooked: the fact that there might be elements within this embellishment that resemble other fan-fictions that have already been written.

This is not my intention.

If there are any calls to other fan-fics, I'm mainly doing that to pay homage to those ones that were inspiring enough for me to have been influenced.

Also, as expected, this took me a full week to even get a decent start on. As I may have previously explained, I tend to write slow, mostly to make sure I'm keeping to continuity within my writing and because I want there to be an equal balance between dialogue and narration.

I also want the dialogue to flow nicely as well – not like on T.V. or in the movies where a few seconds of almost every scene is cut to make sure the movie fits the allotted time limit. And speaking of balance, I want there to be equal spacing for each character.

Now I realize that might not be the right word to use here, but hear me out on this: Most fan-fictions in a franchise like this or other anime-based stories devote the entire focus of their plots on one singular character being too OP than they canonically are in some way, and while (in a way) is what fan-ficing is all about, I personally dislike it.

– Despite saying that, it's usually what I find myself looking up –

So, I'm doing what I can to make sure that every character gets a chance to properly shine here. It's not easy – sometimes I'll write something like an action or a bit of dialogue and dedicate it to one character, but then I go back and reread it, and I think, "Hang on, this seems wrong somehow.", only to find that another character is better suited for it, either through how it's said or what's being talked about.

This is my only real complaint. Well, that and the established timeframe – I have a life off of the internet, though maybe not so busy as everyone else's.

Regarding my personal thoughts on this project, I am honestly enjoying myself. This is my first real exercise as a fiction writer and I'm pleased with how this is turning out so far.

So, without further ado, I present:

_RWBY – REBOOTED: An Embellishment._

I hope you enjoy it,

Sincerely,

The Writer – Alexander II Mapleshield


End file.
